Malayian
by wordweaver
Summary: I always hated how Lucivar was suddenly married with a kid, and I could never really like Marian, so this is my own creation for a love interest for our favorite Eyrien. ***EPILOGUE!!!!***
1. Meeting

Lucivar made his way through the crowds of immigrants searching everywhere for one brown-skinned face. His golden eyes flicked back and forth, scanning the nervous faces, but he didn't see the person he was looking for. Not that he was really expecting to, but he couldn't keep from hoping every six months when he came to these service fairs.Cursing under his breath, he glanced back down at the stack of papers in his hands. So many names, but not the one Hayllian name he was looking for. These twice- yearly service fairs had become a constant source of disappointment for Lucivar, but he hid his heavy heart behind a snarl that kept everyone he saw back a few feet.  
  
He glanced in the direction of the Eyrien "camp." There were no names of interest on the list, and after the disaster with Crenivar, Lucivar was wary of every face he saw looking at him pleadingly. With a snarl to himself, he turned towards the exit, prepared to make the journey back to Ebon Askavi empty handed.  
  
"I've waited for six years for this opportunity, don't think I'll let him walk out the door," a soft voice came from behind him.  
  
Lucivar turned around and saw a woman sitting behind him uncoil from her chair. She approached him with a dark grin.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her, warily.  
  
"Malayian," she told him, and with a long dark tinted fingernail she pointed without looking to the sheet he was holding.  
  
"I'm not interested in taking anyone with me today," Lucivar told her, wondering why she wasn't with the other Eyriens. "Maybe some other year."  
  
"Oh, but you'll want me in your court, Prince of Ebon Askavi. I can teach your women to fight, and you won't have to baby-sit me. I promise."  
  
"And where," Lucivar asked, tired of this exchange. "Did a female Eyrien learn to fight."  
  
"Eyrien's don't take kindly to bastard half-breeds." She tossed a lock of jet black hair over her shoulder, and her black eyes glittered. "I was abandoned and on my own for most of my life, so I learned how to survive."  
  
"A half-breed?"  
  
"You need more proof than is presented before you? Fine." She carefully lifted her hair back and hooked behind her delicately pointed ears. Lucivar's eyes widened.  
  
"Dea al Mon."  
  
"Yes, and don't bother asking why, its long and involved. But it seems that my information was unreliable this time. I was told that the Prince of Ebon Askavi was kind and generous. That he accepted the shunned and rejected as long as they did their share of the work. Your Jewel reveals you to be no other, so I must assume from your coldness that you no longer wish to help those such as myself, and I must return to Terreille."  
  
Lucivar snarled. "Show me you can fight," he told her.  
  
Without waiting for a cue, she stuck out. A few minutes later Lucivar had her spun around with his arm around her throat.  
  
"You fight like an assassin," he told her casually, not letting go.  
  
"I am an assassin," she spat out. "Or I was one, not let me go."  
  
"Maybe I won't," Lucivar whispered in her ear seductively. "Maybe I like you in this position, under my control."  
  
Malayian couldn't help her sharp intake of breath, or the way her body stiffened with fear.  
  
Sighing, Lucivar released her. "Get your stuff. What you heard was true, and I'll take you. But the final decision belongs to my Queen, and whatever she says goes. If she doesn't like you, you're out, understand. You try to hurt any of the people or the Kindred under her protection, and you will be killed. Equally under her protection no one will harm you. Do you agree to this."  
  
Malayian nodded and followed him to the line of people waiting to finish the final formalities.  
  
"What Jewel do you wear?" Lucivar asked.  
  
"The Sapphire," she answered.  
  
"And before you made the Offering?"  
  
"I haven't made the Offering to the Darkness yet." Her dark eyes watched surprise flash across his face. "I never had the chance to learn what I was supposed to do."  
  
"Well then, that will be the first thing we take care of," Lucivar told her. "And welcome to Kaeleer." 


	2. Ebon Askavi

Author's Note: Since I'm new at this I didn't put an introduction on my last story, so here it is. While waiting for Queen of the Darkness to come out, I did, what many writers do; I tried to fill in the blank space while I waited. For Lucivar, I created this character. Unfortunatly, Anne Bishop and I don't share the same mind, so I decided to take this opportunity to share my own (less talented) version with you. I hope you like it. R/R PLEASE!!! Any advice is very welcome.  
  
Disclaimer- Despite the obvious stuff I added, this dark world belongs to Anne Bishop.  
  
Ebon Askavi  
  
Malayian sat down on the soft bed and let out a shaky sigh. A grin crept slowly across her face. She'd done it. She was out of Terrielle forever, and out of the nightmare her life had been. She lay back and let out a half hysterical laugh. After a second she shook herself, trying pull herself together. Her court appearance had been quick, but unnerving. She could still see Jaenelle's sapphire eyes in her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling that those eyes could see straight down into her soul. But if her new Queen kept her safe, Malayian didn't care what her eyes looked like.  
  
Pushing herself off of the bed, Malayian knelt on the floor and her trunk appeared before her. She unlocked it and started unpacking her clothes. At the bottom of her trunk was a large case. Malayian smiled slightly as she ran her hand over it, but left in the trunk when she vanished it.  
  
A knock on the door made her jump, and instinctively she called her favorite knife into her hand. Turning toward the door she let her hand move behind her, obscuring the knife from view.  
  
"Yes?" she called out uncertainly.  
  
"The door is locked," a gruff voice informed her from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Malayian unlocked the door and stepped back to let Lucivar into her room.  
  
"Come with me, its time you met the High Lord."  
  
Malayian blinked. So the rumors were true, and the High Lord of Hell really did reside in Kaeleer, and it seemed that she was about to meet him. Luvicar turned and walked out the door, leaving Malayian with nothing else to do but follow him down the maze of hallways, trying to keep from looking too shocked.  
  
They rounded one corner, and Malayian suddenly found herself face to face with a tall, sinewy woman with long pointed ears. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and couldn't help but stare as the woman brushed passed them with a quick smile at Lucivar.  
  
"That's Gabrielle, one of your kinswomen I would imagine," Lucivar commented, trying to resist the urge to look at Malayian to see her reaction.  
  
Malayian growled. "No Dea al Mon is kinsman of mine." Lucivar, raised an eyebrow, but continued walking. Soon the reached a large, ornate door, and Lucivar stopped.  
  
"Knock before you go in," he told her. "I'll be waiting outside when you're finished. I want to see how much fighting you know, and how many bad habits I'm going to have to break you of." Malayian gave him a forced smile, and, shoving her doubts away, pushed through the door.  
  
Malayian almost laughed when she entered the room. She'd expected to face a terrifying and cruel man. Instead she saw someone who looked as though he'd be comfortable lazing around one afternoon, debating over politics. Then his golden eyes found her black ones, and she could almost feel the power behind them.  
  
"Please, sit down. I would like very much to meet the young woman who managed to force my son to take her on. Very few people can force Lucivar to do anything. They are all women."  
  
Malayian sat down on a nearby chair made to accommodate wings. Perching nervously on the edge of it, she tried to force herself to relax. "I am very much obliged to him, but I don't think I forced him to do anything. Just…convinced him I suppose." Malayian winced inwardly at the sound of her words.  
  
Saetan just laughed. "Perhaps." Growing serious he looked at her hard. "You are only half Eyrien I am told."  
  
Nervously, Malayian pushed her dark hair behind her ears, angry at herself for having ever shown Lucivar. Soon the whole of Ebon Askavi would want to know her sordid past.  
  
"You wouldn't wish to enlighten me as to how these origins came about, would you?" Saetan asked, watching for her reaction.  
  
"No I would not," Malayian responded evenly.  
  
"You realize that if I demand to know them, you must tell me."  
  
"I realize that, High Lord, but you did not demand that I tell you, you asked me if I wished to, and that was the question I answered," Malayian told him. Mother of Darkness, she thought. Don't let him ask me for anything more.  
  
Saetan smiled inwardly. He liked this girl. She was blunt, stubborn, and he could see the spirit glinting in her eyes.  
  
"So I did. I have no wish to pry into information you don't wish to tell me. Is there anything that you wish to request of me before Lucivar beats you?"  
  
Malayian suppressed a smile. "No, High Lord. I am very happy to be here." Recognizing her dismissal, she stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Child." The deep voice of the High Lord of Hell drifted across the room. Malayian paused. "No matter what your past may be, and most of us here in Kaeleer do not have happy ones, it is never to late to start anew."  
  
"Thank you, High Lord. I will remember that."  
  
  
  
Panting, Malayian fell into a defensive crouch, waiting for Lucivar's next attack. Her mind was swirling, trying to think clearly to plan for his next move. But the Eyrien simply dropped his guard and shrugged.  
  
"That's enough for today," he said, breathing hard. "You're good enough to help me teach the newcomers. I'll tutor you privately until you can help me teach the older ones too."  
  
Malayian used the last of her strength to push herself into a standing position and stumble over to where her clothes were. For the last three hours she had been fighting Lucivar in every form of combat in all three Realms. She could scarcely breath she was so tired, and her cursed opponent seemed to think this was a simple warm-up. Gathering up her discarded clothing she walked stiffly back towards her rooms, refusing the stagger, as she wanted to so badly.  
  
The moment she was out of view, Lucivar let his legs fold beneath him, and sat down hard on the ground. Mother of Darkness, he hadn't had that hard of a workout with any woman he trained except Jaenelle, and Malayian came close. He wiped his hand across his forehead, and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"She worked you hard, didn't she." Lucivar whirled around at the voice behind him.  
  
"Cat!" Lucivar grabbed Jaenelle up into a hug.  
  
"Stop it!" she squealed. "You're all sweaty!" Laughing Lucivar released her.  
  
"I haven't seen you since court let out," Lucivar told her.  
  
"I know, you were too busy with our new addition. You seem to like her, so I let you alone while you fought. Don't worry, I don't think she realized you were as winded as you actually were."  
  
"What? Why would I care?" Lucivar snarled when Jaenelle only smiled mysteriously.  
  
"She's very pretty," Jaenelle said innocently.  
  
"Yes she it, I guess," Lucivar responded distantly. "A good fighter. She'll be able to help me teach when you're not around."  
  
Jaenelle growled. "Replacing me I see." Her eyes grew distant for a moment. "For never having the chance to make her Offering to the Darkness, I wonder where she learned how to care for her snake tooth."  
  
"What! She's a Black Widow?" Lucivar looked shocked, but Jaenelle didn't notice. Her sapphire eyes grew thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah. She must have an interesting past. Ah well." Her tone changed abruptly. "Its almost supper, and I'm hungry. Let's go on in."  
  
Lucivar followed his Queen through the training field, but his mind rested on a dark haired Eyrien. 


	3. Full Moon

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Yes I have noticed similarities between Malayian and Surreal, probably because Surreal is one of my other favorite characters. I plan to diverge from that slightly soon. (Can the world deal with two Surreal's?) I know I'm being kind of slow about getting to the romance and her history, but I will get to it all eventually. Just trying to build up the suspense.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Malayian and the basic plot to this story, but the rest of the characters and the world belong to Anne Bishop.  
  
Full Moon  
  
Malayian rolled out of bed with a groan, realizing that last night had been the full moon, which meant that her moon's blood had started. She sighed, and decided that she'd go ask Karla for one of her healing brew's after she finished morning training with Lucivar. Malayian growled to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was try and keep up with the bastard today.  
  
The sun was shining brightly when Malayian reached the training field, and her abdomen was starting to twinge. Shoving the pain out of her mind, Malayian began to stretch. She would make it through the morning session, and then she could see Karla, with whom she'd become rather good friends. Karla's prickly nature suited Malayian, and she rather admired the younger girl for her strength.  
  
A snarl alerted Malayian to Lucivar's presence standing over her, but she refused to look up.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.  
  
"Stretching before practice," she responded, still not bothering to look up.  
  
"No you're not. You're going back to your room and I'm fixing you a moontime brew."  
  
"No, thank you," Malayian told him, finally standing up and fixing him with her dark gaze. "I'm fine for morning practice, and then Karla with fix me a brew so that I'll be able to assist you for the afternoon."  
  
Lucivar snarled again. "No you're not. I'll not have you falling over in front of the student's. You're obviously in pain."  
  
"Mother Night, you're so male! I've fought through pain before. The practice, will do me good. Now leave me alone!" Malayian turned to walk off, but Lucivar grabbed her arm, and picked her up to carry her inside.  
  
"Let go of me, you bastard!" Malayian screamed, and with one well aimed kick, managed to convince Lucivar to drop her. She glared at the Eyrien male who was now on his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"I seem to fight better through pain than you do."  
  
"Bitch," Lucivar managed to gasp out. Malayian treated him to a cold smile and walked off to practice.  
  
  
  
"What in the name of Hell did you do to yourself," Karla clucked sympathetically, as she heated water for the brew. "You look a wreck."  
  
Malayian grimaced, her hand over her stomach. "I tried to prove to Lucivar that I could still fight, even with moontime cramps."  
  
"Hm," Karla muttered. "I could tell you that was really stupid, but I believe you've realized that. Here you are." She handed Malayian a mug of something that smelled dreadful.  
  
Malayian smiled. "I would have done it again just to see the look on his face when I kicked him in the balls," she told her friend.  
  
"You kicked Lucivar!" Karla laughed. "That would be priceless. I'm sorry I missed that." The pulled a chair up and sat on it backwards, legs straddling the back of it. "Poor Lucivar."  
  
Malayian sipped at the brew and sighed as the pain in her abdomen eased. "Why poor Lucivar? He's the one who nearly dragged me back to the Keep over his shoulder."  
  
Karla raised an eyebrow, but said nothing but, "Do you want anymore brew?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine for now. I'll lie down before I go to afternoon practice. Thanks for the brew."  
  
"No problem." Karla smiled at her. "Kiss kiss." (a/n: well she had to say it at some point!)  
  
  
  
Malayian, but down the book she was reading, and stood up to dress for afternoon practice. She grinned to herself, thinking how she'd fallen so easily into life in Kaeleer. The people here had begun to feel like her family.  
  
"Come in," she called to the knock on her door, expecting Karla with more brew.  
  
Lucivar strode into the room with an angry look in his eyes. Malayian looked up in surprise. He moved toward her angrily and pinned her with his golden eyes.  
  
"If you're even considering trying to come to afternoon practice, you're out of your mind," he said forcefully.  
  
"Actually I was headed out there right now, and I believe I am completely in possession of my senses. Now if you'll excuse me." Malayian tried to push passed him, but Lucivar moved so that she was pinned against the wall. Malayian tried frantically to push her panic down.  
  
"You're not feeling well, that was obvious this morning, and you're at one of your weakest time. Wait for another two days and then you can come back and help out again."  
  
"Lucivar, it may have escaped your notice, but I was an assassin for most of my life, and I a witch doesn't stop needing to eat during the first three days of her moontime. I am quite capable of fighting through pain, which I have none of now thanks to Karla's brew." Malayian tried again to push passed the angry male in front of her.  
  
"That's not the point," Lucivar growled. "You don't live that life anymore, and you should be able to rest during these days."  
  
"And for three days every month? I think not. Now if you'll please excuse me." Smoothly Malayian ducked under his arm and stepped toward the door. Lucivar's hand shot out to grasp her wrist, trying to keep her back. Malayian grabbed the closest object to her, a skillet that had been left over from a spell Jaenelle had been showing her, and threw it across the room, whizzing by Lucivar's ear. Surprised he dropped her hand.  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. Malayian watched him cautiously.  
  
"Alright, you can help me train today. But all you're going to be doing is showing our students how to fight with improvised weapons." Lucivar walked across the room to retrieve the skillet. "Specifically, this."  
  
A/N: I stole that skillet part right out of Queen of the Darkness, but it's such a great story! I'm writing these all really fast, so let me know if I'm making any mistakes along the way, especially with stuff about Kaeleer. Would they be at the Keep or SaDiablo Hall? Keep reviewing. 


	4. Practicing in the Dark

A/N: Time to get down to the juicy stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Malayian or the world in which they live.  
  
Practicing in the Dark  
  
Lucivar walked slowly through the gardens trying to clear his thoughts. It was late, and the crescent moon shone very little light onto the path in front of him. Lucivar didn't need the light though. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he inhaled the crisp scent of the early autumn night. The leaves had only just begun to change color, and it was still warm enough to enjoy a stroll through the garden's at night.  
  
Lucivar turned a corner, and followed the path as it wound around to a section of the garden devoted to several courts, walled gardens that were mainly grass surrounded like flowers. If provided the observer a secluded area to sit and relax.  
  
Lucivar's ears perked up as he heard a grunt coming from on of the courts. Curious as to who would be out at this time of night, he turned into the court and slipped into the shadows to watch the fighter who was going through a knife routine. He smiled to himself recognizing Malayian as she whirled around, stabbing at her invisible enemy.  
  
Lucivar watched her finish the routine and begin an unarmed exercise, admiring the movements of her body as she twisted and kicked, cursing to herself when she made an error. So this was how she was improving so quickly. Lucivar had always been amazed by the way Malayian had lapped up all of his lessons. She was so eager to learn everything he had to teach her that she almost never argued with his instruction. Lucivar snorted softly to himself. She never argued unless he asked her to take a day off of course.  
  
Malayian finished the run through in a defensive crouch, and Lucivar stepped out of the shadows applauding slowly. Malayian whirled around in surprise, arms up fight position.  
  
"So now I know how you're become so good so fast," Lucivar told her, still applauding. He smiled at her look of surprise, and caught himself. Why did he smile so dammed much around her.  
  
Malayian brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I have to get better, and I don't have enough time during the day."  
  
"You're very good," Lucivar allowed, wishing he had something else to tell her.  
  
"Not good enough," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Not good enough for who?" Lucivar asked.  
  
"For myself. I need to be able to beat you."  
  
Lucivar wanted to laugh. "If that's you're goal, then you may never reach it."  
  
Malayian smiled evilly. "Don't worry, Lucivar. I always reach my goals." Her voice saying his name sent a chill up his spine.  
  
"Well would you like a partner to practice with. At least you could see how close you are to your goal," Lucivar offered.  
  
Malayian hesitated for a moment. "Unarmed combat?"  
  
"Alright," Lucivar conceded, recognizing that she had chosen her greatest strength. He stripped off his tunic, and stretched for a moment. "Until one of us is pinned."  
  
Malayian growled. Lucivar had strength on his side in that, but she didn't argue.  
  
Lucivar had to admit, as they began to fight, that Malayian might indeed one day meet her goal. She was extremely agile, and had become more so since he had first fought her. She ducked and spun out of his grasp time and time again, until he was gasping for breath. Finally he managed to push her to the ground, his legs straddling her hips he held her shoulders onto the ground, and no amount of wriggling could free her.  
  
Lucivar laughed as she cursed, even though he was panting with exhaustion.  
  
"Let…go….of me…you bastard," Malayian panted out. Lucivar smiled, but just continued to hold her down.  
  
But instead of relaxing and waiting for him to decide that he could let her up, the way Jaenelle did, Malayian fought harder, her breath coming in fast pants as she thrashed beneath him. Confused, Lucivar caught her eye. He was startled to see true panic in their darkness. Then she began to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
"L….Lucivar. Could you p…please let m…me up," Malayian begged. Still taken aback by her forceful reaction to being pinned, Lucivar released her. Malayian shot out from beneath him, turning away as she composed herself.  
  
Lucivar rocked off of his knees onto the balls of his feet and stood up. He walked over to her and placed a hand on one shoulder. Malayian flinched and pushed it off forcefully. Sighing Lucivar stepped a bit away from her, trying to give her room to breath.  
  
After a few moments Lucivar heard her breathing return to normal and felt that it was safe for him to speak.  
  
"I take it this is part of the past you refuse to tell anyone about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it now."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Malayian, you're in Kaeleer now. You can leave your past behind, but you'll never be able to if don't tell someone."  
  
"My past is unimportant. No one cares," she spat out.  
  
"Everyone here is getting over scars of the past, Malayian."  
  
"Right!" she practically shouted, whirling to face him. "And they don't care about mine. My problems are no different from anyone else's here!"  
  
"I care," Lucivar told her, wondering where these words were coming from. He'd never wanted to help any of the dejected refugees from Terrielle as much as he wanted to help this crazy ex-assassin now.  
  
"Do you really want to hear about it?" Malayian asked him, sarcastically. "Do you really want to sit around and listen to all the annoying details of my disreputable life? Details that don't matter to anyone but me, because I'm insane and can't get past them?"  
  
Smiling wryly, Lucivar caught her gaze. "Yes, I do." Malayian cursed. "Some inside," Lucivar said. "I'll make coffee and we can talk."  
  
A/N: Yes, I am cruel enough to make you wait until nest time before I give you Malayian's past, but don't worry. I'm having far too much fun writing this to make you wait too long. This one was corny, I know, but I'm a romantic, what can I say. Keep reviewing please. 


	5. Malayian's Past

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. They keep me writing. Now for Malayian's long awaited history! (  
  
Disclaimer: The good stuff is Anne Bishop's and I just made up the story plot and Malayian.  
  
Malayian's Past  
  
Midnight found Lucivar and Malayian sipping coffee in the sitting area of Lucivar's rooms. Perched on a stool, Malayian looked oddly childlike; a lock of black hair falling beside her cheek, the rest of it carefully covering her ears. She stared down at the ground, wings hunched behind her as she gathered her thoughts.  
  
"I suppose I should start at the beginning," she muttered almost to herself. "How did a Dea al Mon ever manage to create a child with an Eyrien." She sighed.  
  
"My mother was born defected, or at least that's what I expect. She had a sort of childlike innocence about her, and was never very smart. She was a was barely strong enough to hold her birthright White Jewel, and never descended. I wondered if maybe she never even made the Offering. She never spoke of it, and I didn't even know about making the Offering to the Darkness until after I had left her.  
  
"My father was a Sapphire Jeweled Warlord, a Dea al Mon. But he was crazy, and I think he was exiled from the Dea al Mon territory. I wouldn't be surprised. He had a taste for violence, and an insatiable love of young girls. He came upon my mother one summer in the forest. She was very beautiful, if not smart. Somehow he managed to convince my mother that he loved her, and that she loved him. They would meet out in the woods at least once a week."  
  
"They made love?" Lucivar asked gently.  
  
"It wasn't love that they made," Malayian responded sharply. "I saw the scars he left her with. But he told her it was pleasure, and she believed him. After a while she realized she was with child, and told him. My father disappeared, of course. My mother had enough intelligence to realize that is she bore a child within the Eyrien territory I would be shunned for all my life, as would she. So she took it into her head to run away and search out my father.  
  
"I grew up listening to my mother's stories of a perfect man who would protect us from harm. We traveled all over, my mother making money the only way an unskilled female can. I learned what I could while we traveled, I wanted to learn about the world, and I had quickly realized that my mother's information was severely limited.  
  
"One day, just after I had reached puberty, we found my father in Hayll. My mother was not as young or as beautiful as she had once been, but my father saw me, and overlooked my mother's shortcomings. He was still sane enough to take care of himself, and scarcely seemed to notice my mother hanging around him all the time." Here Malayian took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
  
"One night, he decided to come into where I slept. I had knew he was crazy, but I…didn't realize. He…told me all sorts of stories about…crazy things. Then he started touching me. He used psychic threads to hold me down, and you can guess what happened after that." When Lucivar said nothing she continued, her voice shaking. "He wasn't trying to break me, and I had learned about a witch's Virgin Night. I clung on with all my being. I don't remember much but the pushing…and a feeling of slipping, loosing control. I was on my back…I hate being on my back."  
  
Her whole body was shaking now, but she pushed away Lucivar's comforting hand and forced herself to continue.  
  
"It didn't stop then either. He came to me every night. My mother didn't believe me, or didn't understand what he was doing; I don't know which. Soon I realized that I couldn't survive there. My mother would never leave him, and as long as I was there, he would never stop. And he had started making me do things to him that made me sick." Malayian put her head in her hands. "I was afraid I would become pregnant. I had to get out of there, so I ran away."  
  
After a long pause she began again. "I refused to sell myself. I had just escaped that world, I would have died before going back. I nearly starved the first week. I probably would have if the Hayllian hadn't attacked me. I knew what he wanted, but I was too weak to fight him off, and he knew it. At the last moment I gabbed is knife and killed him.  
  
"I took his money and was able to buy myself food and a place to stay for the night. After that I knew what I needed to do to stay alive. I taught myself to kill cleanly with no evidence, and no magic. An old assassin discovered my work and offered to teach me. He taught me how to use my magic to make my wings invisible so that I could blend in well enough to go uncommented on and he showed me how to kill a man completely. He found me my first contracts.  
  
"I lived well for a long time, maybe about a hundred years, before they found me again. My father now followed my mother as she searched me out. One thing I can give my mother credit for is being good at trying to find people." Malayian let out a short laugh. "He didn't show himself to me until the night after she found me.  
  
"By then I was ready for him. When he sent out psychic tendrils I fought him off. My Sapphire Jewel was just slightly darker than his, I was just slightly stronger. When he saw that magic wasn't going to work he took me by force. I panicked, I was weaker than him, and all my training abandoned me at that one moment. I could do nothing to fight him off.  
  
"I was saved by the snake tooth. It had only appeared a few days before, but its venom was potent. It killed him, and I ran out before I could finish the kill. I believe he is demon dead now, but I do not know for sure.  
  
"I was weak from the loss of venom. I ran into the street, reeling, unsure of where to go. I would probably have died if the old assassin hadn't found me, half dead on the ground. He took me to a healer and found me a poison I could drink. Then he told me that I had to leave Hayll. And I did. I ran from him, and I have been running from him every since."  
  
A/N: There is the history of Malayian. I feel sort of like it didn't come out right, so if anyone has any suggestions I would appreciate it. 


	6. After the Tale

A/N: Okay, this is the chapter that I have been planning from the beginning. I hope you all like it, since its been stewing in my brain forever now.  
  
Disclaimer: Mostly Anne Bishop's. All deviances from her original works are mine.  
  
After the Tale  
  
Lucivar was silent. The air was thick with emotion. Malayian raised her eyes slowly until they met his. He could see her searching for his reaction, expecting disgust or rejection. He saw her shame, and wanted nothing more than to be able to make it vanish. On a whim he stood and pulled her up into a standing position, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Malayian didn't pull away this time. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, letting him comfort her, Lucivar rested his chin on her dark hair, not saying anything. Malayian pressed against him and Lucivar almost jumped as he felt heat rush through his body. She felt so good against him, he had never experienced anything like it before.  
  
Unsure of how she would react Lucivar pulled back slightly, and leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek, then the lips. Malayian lifted her head, and Lucivar paused, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Malayian leaned forward and returned the kiss, more passionately, her hands sliding up his back. Lucivar gasped slightly as he felt heat pooling in his groin. Malayian pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his, breathing hard. Lucivar hesitated, unsure what to do next.  
  
"I…" he began.  
  
"Shush," Malayian put her finger against his lips and began to unbutton his shirt, her long dark nails brushing against his skin, sending shivers up and down his spine. Lucivar felt himself responding to her fingers as they reached the last button. Malayian smiled, pushing his shirt back to expose his smooth chest. She had never wanted to do anything like this before, but suddenly Malayian felt the overwhelming need to be close to Lucivar, to feel her skin against his.  
  
She began to kiss his chest, slowly moving down, making a trail of kisses until she knelt on the floor before him. Lucivar felt her tugging at her belt and let out a low growl. He brought her to her feet, and in one smooth movement, he lifted her into his arms, kissing her again.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to give her the chance neither of them had ever had, the chance to say no.  
  
"I'm sure," she whispered, kissing him again. "Lucivar." The sound of his name on her lips sent shivers of pleasure up Lucivar's spine, and he carried her into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Lucivar was trembling. Malayian could feel his hand shaking as it rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, tracing a long black fingernail along his cheekbone.  
  
"I…I never knew it could be…pleasurable," he told her softly, catching her hand, and pressing it against his lips.  
  
Malayian laughed. "What sex? You must have no end of lovers here," she whispered.  
  
Lucivar caught her gaze. "I spent part of my life as a pleasure slave to Zuutah, the Queen of Pruul. I have never looked on sex as a pleasurable experience."  
  
Malayian looked into his eyes thoughtfully. "I guess you were right when you said that we all have a past we need to leave behind." She kissed him softly on the lips and slid out of the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Lucivar caught her wrist before she could walk off. "Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up, the sheets pooling in his lap.  
  
"Back to my room," she responded, tugging her wrist easily from his grasp. She leaned over to where her clothes lay on the ground and began to dress.  
  
"Why," Lucivar asked. "I want you to stay here tonight."  
  
Malayian smiled wanly at him. "If we both come out of your room tomorrow, the entire Keep will be talking about us tomorrow."  
  
"Who cares?" Lucivar asked. "I want to spend the rest of the night with you. Come back to bed. They'll talk if you go back or not."  
  
Malayian gave him a playful half smile, thinking it over.  
  
"Alright," she said, and slid between the soft sheets. Lucivar wrapped his arms around her, and Malayian fell asleep with the feel of his soft breath on her neck.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Lucivar this morning?" Jaenelle asked Karla as she sat down next to her, a cup of coffee in her hand. "He's usually up by now and yelling at us for eating something before practice."  
  
"I haven't seen him," Karla told her, looking around. "For that matter, I haven't seen Malayian either, and she's never late." Karla and Jaenelle both raised an eyebrow almost simultaneously coming to the same conclusion, but were prevented from saying anything from Lucivar walking somewhat groggily into the room. He grabbed a mug of coffee and settled down in a chair across from Jaenelle without any greeting. A few moments later Malayian entered, looking as tired, but a little more awake. She cast a nervous glance at Lucivar and settled herself a few chairs down from him.  
  
Karla leaned over to Jaenelle. "I'll grill Malayian, you get Lucivar," she whispered. With a wink she stood up and plopped down next to Malayian. Jaenelle smiled to herself and turned to Lucivar, who was now frowning as he tried not to look like he was watching Malayian.  
  
"You look tired, Lucivar. Sleep well last night?"  
  
Lucivar's head jerked as he turned his attention to his queen. "Fine," he murmered, trying to get her to drop the subject.  
  
But Jaenelle was not to be dissuaded. "Hm, then maybe you're sick. You look about half awake this morning."  
  
"I'm fine Jaenelle, just didn't get to sleep until late last night."  
  
"Oh. What were you doing?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Oh." Jaenelle paused. "Malayian looks tired too. Wonder if she was doing work too."  
  
Lucivar glared at Jaenelle. "And how would I know what Malayian was doing last night?" He knew what Jaenelle was after, and he wasn't about to give in easily.  
  
Sapphire eyes wide, Jaenelle shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you were working together."  
  
Lucivar snarled as he felt his cheeks grow red. "You're an impertinent chit."  
  
"I'm not a chit anymore. Come on! Tell me what happened!"  
  
Lucivar raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I think it's time to get out on the training field, actually. Be out there in ten minutes, or you'll get to fight Malayian."  
  
Jaenelle growled as he stood up to walk out of the room. Before he had gone to far she said softly enough that only he could hear her, "Lucivar? I'm glad you finally found someone."  
  
Lucivar walked out to the training field, unable to keep the grin off of his face.  
  
A/N: Okay, so now their in love and I really need some feedback. I need to get to the details about her being a Black Widow and her Offering to the Darkness as well as some of her past coming back to haunt her. What do you all want to hear about? 


	7. Black Widow

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. That last chapter was the closest thing I've ever gotten to a sex scene, so it's nice to know that I didn't mess it up too badly. Also, thank you for your suggestions. I have several new story ideas brewing now. (Pauses as she wonders how she's ever going to be able to end this story.) Also, as far as punctuation, grammar stuff is concerned, I realize its pretty bad. As I said I'm writing these rather quickly, so when I'm done I'll go back and revise it all, sorry if its hard to read now. I'll also fix the stuff about Lucivar's past. (Kicks self for screwing that up.) Anyway, this one doesn't have Lucivar in it, but he'll return in the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this world or any of the characters in it except for Malayian and the people in her history.  
  
Black Widow  
  
"Malayian, can I speak with you?"  
  
Malayian looked up from the novel she was reading to see Jaenelle standing hesitantly in her doorway.  
  
"Of course," she said, marking her place in the book and standing up to greet her queen.  
  
Jaenelle stepped into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about something, rather important. You are aware of course, that you are a Black Widow, yes?"  
  
Malayian gave her a sideways smile. "I have no doubt that Lucivar has told you my story."  
  
"Yes, he has." Jaenelle returned the smile, but her eyes were serious. "What I need to know is how much training you have in the arts of a Black Widow."  
  
Malayian hesitated. "I know how to milk the snake tooth, but the healer did not have time to teach me anything else and the assassin who taught me knew nothing about such things," Malayian told her, ashamed of her ignorance.  
  
"I assumed as much." Jaenelle chewed on a fingernail. "Would you permit one of the coven to teach you. There are three of us who are Black Widows as well as Queens and Healers, and any of us would gladly take on an apprentice."  
  
Malayian thought about it for a moment. "I would like that," she said finally.  
  
"Excellent," Jaenelle exclaimed. "One of us will come down following afternoon practice."  
  
Malayian nodded and shut the door behind Jaenelle. Karla's a Black Widow, she thought. But who is the third. She shrugged and decided that she would find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
"Gabrielle?" Jaenelle called, stepping into her friend's rooms. "I have a favor to ask you."  
  
In front of the mirror, Malayian ran a brush through her long, wet hair before tying it in a know at the nape of her neck. Nothing felt quite so good as a shower after a long practice. She tilted her head, to the side, trying to stretch the crick out of it. She must have slept on it funny the night before. She smiled to herself, remembering the reason for her odd sleeping position.  
  
A knock on her door pulled Malayian out of her thoughts. That must be Karla, she thought. Aloud she called, "Come in."  
  
The person she saw reflected in the mirror was not Karla, but the Dea al Mon Queen she had seen that first day while she was on her way to see the High Lord. Malayian stiffened and did not turn around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, her previous cheerfulness fading.  
  
"Hello, Malayian. I'm Gabrielle."  
  
"I know who you are. I asked you what you were doing here." Malayinan knew she shouldn't speak that way to a Queen, but she didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Jaenelle sent me to instruct you in the art of being a Black Widow."  
  
"I don't want you. I'll wait until Karla or Jaenelle are free to teach me."  
  
"You don't have that choice." Gabrielle's voice matched Malayian's for coldness. "I was sent by my Queen and I will obey her." With that Gabrielle seated herself on the floor and began to construct a simple web. Seething, Malayian turned and walked past Gabrielle and towards the door, prepared the leave the Queen alone with her webs.  
  
And she hit an invisible wall.  
  
"I understand that you don't look kindly upon Dea al Mon, but I am not the man who hurt you," Gabrielle told her, not looking up from her work.  
  
"Jaenelle told you." Malayian could not quite bring herself to look at the other woman.  
  
"Yes." She stood up, and Malayian could feel Gabrielle's eyes boring into her. "I thought you might wish to know where he came from."  
  
"I never want to hear about that man again," Malayian said, sharply. "And I have no interest in his heritage. Now would you please let me go?"  
  
"Malayian, I am not Sinori.* He was not a representative of the Dea al Mon. We do not approve of what he did, nor do we practice it as a people. Now sit down an listen."  
  
Knowing that Gabrielle would not leave until she was heard, Malayian reluctantly sat down on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her.  
  
"Sinori was his name, I don't know if he ever told you that. As you guessed, he was an exile from the Dea al Mon, as well as most of Kaeleer, which was probably why he moved to Terrielle. I hear that they allowed the practices he enjoyed there." Malayian flinched, and tried to cover it up by crossing her arms and looking impatient. "He never showed any signs of being unbalanced when he was young, but the Dea al Mon live difficult lives, and some cannot handle it. He was one of those, but he hid it well. He married a friend of my mother's and sired a child by her, a girl."  
  
Gabrielle caught Malayian's gaze and held it firmly. "No one noticed what he was doing to her until it was too late. He scared her into silence, and was very careful about where he hurt her. People commented on how oddly she acted, flinching whenever anyone touched her, never showing any interest in lovers. One day she was discovered, dead. He had killed her, beaten her so much that she had bled to death with no one around to heal her. She had no strength to become demon-dead.  
  
"They tried to hunt him down, but he fled our territory. From then on he was no longer considered Dea al Mon, and as the reports of his atrocities trickled in, we told everyone that he was to be killed as quickly and completely as possible. But he was crafty as well as insane and he escaped Kaeleer.  
  
"I am so sorry for what he did to you, but you must understand that it was not our doing. The Dea al Mon are a proud people. We do not like to admit that there are those among us who are evil, who would commit such acts. Perhaps if we had paid closer attention we would have stopped him before he killed the girl, but then you would not even be here. And just as you are not evil as he was, neither am I, nor Chaosti."  
  
Malayian allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, not caring if Gabrielle saw. Her anger for the other woman trickled away with the tear.  
  
"You must forgive me, Gabrielle," she said, somewhat stiffly. "I have hated that man for so long, I never thought to do anything but hate the people he came from. I…held you responsible, but you must allow me some time to come to terms with the fact that I no longer feel anger towards you. I…I think that it would be wise to postpone this lesson for a while."  
  
Gabrielle nodded, and vanished the supplies on the ground. "Thank you for listening to me. Perhaps one day we might even be friends," she told Malayian, before leaving, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Malayian stood slowly, and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed, then lay down, her nails digging into the pillow as tears coursed down her cheeks. Memories crashed down on her. All the fear, the anger, the horror, swirled around her as she released her iron grip on her emotions for the first time since she had escaped the man she called father.  
  
A/N: Ugh, that was annoying. My muse abandoned me halfway through, so if this one sounds horrid, I'm sorry. 


	8. Troubled Waters

A/N: This story idea came from some of the suggestions I received. Thanks!! The stories are probably going to be coming a bit more slowly since school is becoming rather bitchy.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I have some characters that I created and the rest belongs to Anne Bishop. Anyone who's read all the books will know which are which.  
  
Troubled Waters  
  
It is a common misconception, Lucivar thought, staring across the training field distractedly, that being in love is easy. He gave himself a shake, and barked a correction at a young female warrior. He walked slowly through the pairs of fighters who were practicing knife combat. He glanced back across the field to where Malayian was drilling several more advanced warriors under the pretext of making sure she was keeping them under control. Today was the first day he had allowed her to instruct the higher level students, but she seemed to be doing well.  
  
He smiled inwardly as she ripped a stick from the grasp of a cocky young Eyrien. The dumfounded look on his face almost made Lucivar laugh. The kid was cocky and had never taken Malayian's position of power very well. Now he stared in utter shock as Malayian demonstrated the move he had bungled.  
  
Lucivar pulled his attention back to the students he was instructing. He had to stop thinking about Malayian so often. It was ridiculous, but just seeing her was starting to have a ravaging effect on his nerves. Ever since he had first realized that his feelings for the prickly Eyrien went beyond simple friendship he had wondered, was this what love felt like? Had Daemon felt this way about Jaenelle?  
  
Ever since their one night together, though, Malayian had avoided him like the plague. Now three days later, Lucivar wondered if the night had ever happened. And if it had, why would she not look at him? She'd even ceased add her caustic remarks he had come to look forward to so much.  
  
"Eyes on your opponent," Lucivar told one male, absently. "Watch his chest, that's where he'll give away what he's going to give away his next move." The boyo rushed at his opponent and managed to get in a good strike before being pushed down by an unexpected movement. "Eyes up!" Lucivar snapped. "You would have been prepared for that if you had been watching."  
  
The young warlord looked sullen, but obeyed. Lucivar didn't bother to teach him some respect. His heart wasn't really in practice that day. He glanced across the field at Malayian again.  
  
  
  
Malayian tried to concentrate on the move she was demonstrating, but it was difficult because he was staring at her again. Why did he have to do that? She could feel his eyes on her, and it was very unsettling. Fortunately practice was only going to last another half-hour or so, and then she could escape his piercing eyes. She corrected one warrior's stance, and glanced in Lucivar's direction, eyes flicking towards him too fast for him to notice she had looked his way, a trick she had picked up as an assassin. Seeing that he was no longer watching her, she observed him speaking sharply to a young warlord who had always given them both trouble. Relieved, Malayian was able to concentrate again.  
  
Malayian didn't understand why he kept staring at her the way he did. Maybe he was wondering why she never really tried to talk to him anymore. Malayian had spent the past three days trying to keep from putting any pressure on him to follow up what had happened between them. Mentally she chided herself for having told him so much about herself, and then forgetting herself completely and….  
  
It didn't matter now. Malayian was smart. She knew males well, and she knew that they went from one woman to the next with little hesitation. Why was he making it so difficult for her to just let what had happened go? She was perfectly willing to let him go on with his life with no obligation towards her, and yet he stood over there staring at her, and she couldn't help but feel all confused. Malayian laughed to herself. It was almost like she was falling in love.  
  
Malayian walked over to her towel and wiped sweat off her face as the session ended. Well there was nothing else to do about it, Malayian was going to have to have a word with Lucivar and point out that if he wanted her to get any work done, he was going to have to stop staring at her during practice. She walked over to where he was headed to put of his shirt.  
  
"Lucivar can I talk to you for a moment." Lucivar turned, his golden eyes focusing in on her. Malayian felt her breath catch. Why did she suddenly feel like becoming a puddle on the floor might not be such a bad idea?  
  
"During practice, you've been staring at me." Malayian was surprised when a dark blush rose up to Lucivar's cheeks.  
  
"Have I?"  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
Shit, thought Lucivar. This is going to be interesting to explain.  
  
"Its really distracting, could you stop?"  
  
Lucivar blinked. Was that all she had to say? It was distracting. Vaguely he wondered if she had any idea why he was staring at her.  
  
"Lucivar?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Staring?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you really find it that distracting?"  
  
Malayian looked confused. "Yes, it is rather distracting to have someone watching my every move. I realize you want to make sure I'm doing a good job, but couldn't you be a little more subtle about it? Golden eyes are rather unsettling when they're focused on you."  
  
Lucivar wondered if Malayian had ever had Jaenelle's sapphire eyes on her. "Okay, I'll stop staring." He wondered if he should add something complimentary about how she looked being the reason he stared, and decided, quite strongly, against it.  
  
Satisfied, Malayian turned away. Struck by the thought that he might not be able to talk to her again for awhile Lucivar called after her.  
  
"Would you…maybe…uh, like to have dinner with me in my rooms." Mother of Darkness, he sounded like a schoolboy!  
  
"Um, sure." What was he up to, Malayian wondered. Oh well, she'd have dinner with him, and if he invited her into his bed again, she would turn him down. Oddly, she felt disappointed at the idea, but it was for the best. Better not to let herself think that she was getting into a relationship or anything. She might do something stupid…like fall in love.  
  
A/N: I think I've made Lucivar a little too love struck, but then, love does funny things to a person. Please R/R on this one because I'm not sure if my ideas came out right in the actual writing of it. 


	9. Meddling

A/N: A little bit of an old hobby snuck into this one. (Note title.) Although it works out better for these meddlers than it ever did for me. I hope you enjoy this one, and keep reviewing!! The more feedback I get the more I want to write, and thus the faster I turn out stories. ( Oh and I just got Anne Bishops new book, Pillars of the World, yaaaaaaaaay. Now if I just had enough time to read it….  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, simply a pitiful attempt to elaborate on Anne Bishop's world and characters.  
  
Meddling  
  
Malayian had never thought that anything could be so awkward before in her life, but the silence that had stretched between her and Lucivar had long since past awkwardness and was on to a whole new world of the uncomfortable. Malayian was going to have a nice time trying to remove the stiffness from her neck later, but for some reason she couldn't seem to relax, and besides a few stiff questions and answers tossed back and forth between the two over the dinner, there was nothing to break the silence except for the clink of silverware of plate. For the thousandth time Malayian asked herself why she was doing this.  
  
Lucivar sat across from her, also staring at his plate, although neither of them had eaten much. Malayian searched in vain for a topic that would break the tension between them, that or a reason to leave, but nothing presented itself. Mother Night, this was painful. She restrained a growl as she decided that enough was enough. Throwing her napkin down she stood up.  
  
"Why are you doing this," she demanded.  
  
Lucivar looked up in surprise. "Doing what?"  
  
"This," Malayian gestured around herself angrily. "You don't owe me anything!"  
  
Lucivar looked confused. "I don't understand. You think that I think that I should owe you something…?"  
  
"I don't understand why you can't just let it go! We slept together, its over. You don't have to pretend like it meant something to you," Malayian went on, as though not hearing him.  
  
"Wait a moment! I'm not pretend…." Lucivar cut off when Malayian glared at him.  
  
"Oh? So then I guess you love me?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
  
"No, but…."  
  
"Then why are you arguing? It didn't matter, it doesn't have to matter! You don't owe me dinner, and you don't have to act like it meant something. I know males."  
  
Rather annoyed by this barrage of accusations, Lucivar felt hot anger building up.  
  
"Look," he yelled back. "Just because the other males you've run into in your life have been gutter-son's of bitches doesn't mean I'm the same. I don't take sex lightly. I *thought* we were friends before this and I was trying to follow up on out friendship."  
  
"*Before* we never ate dinner together in private, and it was *never* this awkward between us. Don't pretend like nothing has changed. Just let it go!" Malayian growled in frustration. "Enough of this. I'm leaving. I have better things to do than fight over your intentions. Males." The last was muttered under her breath as she turned and left the room, leaving the door wide open behind her.  
  
"Wait!" Lucivar was too late. Malayian had stormed out of his rooms, and Lucivar had no idea why. He sighed and sat back down, wondering if this was what everyone went through when they had feelings for someone. He leaned on the table, debating whether or not to follow her. Lucivar sighed, sitting down at the now empty table. All he wanted to was to spend time with her, the way it had been before. Why did females have to be so perplexing?  
  
Lucivar was too deep in thought to notice the young witch to walked by his door, and, following her nosy nature, took a quick peek through the still open door. What she saw was a table set for two, but only one, rather upset looking, Eyrien sitting at the table. Coupling that with her own knowledge of two faces who had been missing from the dinning table that evening, the witch decided that it was time to throw a stone into the stream of fate. (a/n: gag, I know, horrible metaphor, but its all I could think of.)  
  
  
  
"So what exactly are you planning for us to do?" Jaenelle asked Karla raising a suspicious eyebrow raised.  
  
"I think that Malayian and Lucivar need a little push to realize that they both love each other, and what better way to realize that than to put them into a place where they are forced to talk things over!"  
  
"Ah, well so long as its simple. You realize that neither hide nor hair has been seen of either our two lovebirds since dinner yesterday. Perhaps they have already made up." Jaenelle added a few herbs to the potion she was working on. "Stir that, will you?" she asked Karla as she moved across the room to fetch another ingredient. Karla jumped off of the stool she had been sitting on and swirled the mixture around.  
  
"No they haven't. Malayian has been in her own room all morning, and she is always out on the practice field in the morning, even when there is no practice. And Lucivar has been seen, beating the life out of a practice dummy, a little while ago. They're both torn up over whatever happened last night, and they just need to talk it out."  
  
"What are you going to do, lock them in a room together?" Immediately Jaenelle wished she hadn't asked, as Karla looked at her with a face that was far too innocent to be innocent.  
  
"They just need to talk it out, without the chance for one of them to storm out in anger or embarrassment or anything. We'd come and rescue them eventually…although by the time we let them out they may not want to leave." Karla's eyes gleamed almost demonically.  
  
"We don't even know what they're fighting about, Karla! It could be something important that we shouldn't interfere in. Some things take more than being locking in a room together to be worked out." Jaenelle took to stirring the potion herself, slowly pouring in a milky-white liquid.  
  
Karla sat back down on her stool, waving an arm dismissively. "It's a lover's spat, Jaenelle. Malayian's proud and so is Lucivar, not to mention the fact that neither of them are very good at this whole romance thing."  
  
"Oh and you are?" Jaenelle gave Karla a skeptical look.  
  
"Kiss kiss. I can see what's right in front of them. So will you help me?"  
  
Jaenelle sighed. "I don't see that there is any way to stop you, so I might as well keep this plan from getting out of hand."  
  
Karla grinned. "Smart witch," she said.  
  
  
  
Lucivar stepped into the empty room, wondering why Jaenelle was not there. The note left in his room had been vague, and it was odd for Jaenelle to use this room for anything, it was so secluded from the rest of the building. He wondered if maybe she had found some information on Daemon, but immediately dismissed the hopeful idea. She wouldn't leave Saetan out of anything that important.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The voice in the door made Lucivar turn. Malayian stood hesitantly at the threshold of the room. She took a step forward, holding up a slip of paper.  
  
"Jaenelle asked…." She was cut off as the door slammed behind her. She blinked, and then turned to open the door again, and found it locked. She growled to herself, and kicked at it, but the door didn't budge. Lucivar walked over and gave it a hard shove, but still the door refused to open.  
  
"Well Jaenelle should be along in a moment and she'll open it," Malayian said with a sigh, and settled down in a chair.  
  
Lucivar was not so convinced, but he didn't say anything, just found a chair across from her, and leaned back casually.  
  
  
  
"Lock them in a room together, ingenious Karla."  
  
"You'll thank me when it works."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Kiss kiss."  
  
A/N: Was going to have more in this chapter but I hit writer's block. I'm rather interested to see where all this goes myself. 


	10. Stuck

A/N: I have two pages of reviews now! Wow. Oh and also, yes Lucivar had the Ebon Gray jewels, but Jaenelle has Ebon locked the door. (Oh no!) Rather extreme I know, but please suspend your disbelief since…well, they have to get stuck somehow!  
  
Stuck  
  
Lucivar had leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs, and his feet were propped up on the table. He looked far too comfortable, and Malayian had to resist the urge to kick the chair right out from under him as she paced back and forth. How could he be so calm! They were stuck in a room together for some indefinite amount of time, and he looked as though he had nowhere better to be. The room just seemed to be shrinking to Malayian.  
  
"Stop pacing," Lucivar muttered as she turned for another lap across the room.  
  
"I'll do what I damn well please," Malayian snapped, her temper running the edge of exploding. It must have been at least an hour since the door had shut behind her.  
  
"You're making me dizzy," Lucivar complained.  
  
"Then shut your eyes."  
  
"Are you alright?" Lucivar asked her.  
  
"I'm *fine.*"  
  
"Okay then." Pause. "Maybe you should sit down."  
  
"Will you leave me alone!" Malayian shouted, her temper snapping. She gave in and bestowed a hard kick to the foot of Lucivar's chair sending it toppling over it. Unprepared, Lucivar went over with the chair. He sat up and shook his head to clear it. Sighing he stood up and walked over to where Malayina was still pacing. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and, using brute strength, forced her into a chair and sat down on her.  
  
"Let me up!" she yelped. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm forcing you to calm down. We'll get out of here soon enough, but you're just driving yourself insane." Malayian growled and twisted suddenly to the side, managing to squirm out of Lucivar's grasp, she sprawled out of the ground, rolling away from him immediately. She leapt to her feet, glaring at him.  
  
Lucivar reached out and grasped her arm just as she was rolling away. Next the were engaged in and all-out scuffle on the ground. But Malayian's heart wasn't in it. Soon Lucivar had her pinned on the ground and was shouting at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You've been on edge for the past four days, and now you're practically making yourself sick just because you're trapped in a room with me! What have I done?"  
  
Instead of answering, Malayian drove her fingernails into his arm until he released her, and she slid smoothly out from beneath him. She walked away from him and stood staring into a corner, trying to catch her breath. The silence between them was heavy, but Malayian couldn't bring herself to answer her question. She didn't even know the answer herself.  
  
Lucivar wasn't sure what moved him. One moment he was staring at her back, waiting for some sort of response. The next he had taken her hand and turned her around. The next his mouth was covering hers in a passionate kiss that took his breath away. Malayian didn't fight him, only kissed back with a passion that matched his own. He ran his hands along her back, pushing her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall.  
  
Using all of his willpower, Lucivar pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. "We can't do this here," he told her hoarsely.  
  
Malayian looked away from him and was finally able to think again. "We shouldn't do this at all. We'll just end up back where we were before." Somehow she didn't believe her own words.  
  
Lucivar obviously didn't either, as he grasped her arms hard and forced her to turn toward him again, and leaned down to kiss her again. Malayian wanted to protest, but her reasons suddenly seemed to disappear as Lucivar's mouth began to move up her jaw line and along her neck. Finally she gave up her resistance altogether when Lucivar began to nibble gently on the sensitive point of her ear.  
  
  
  
"They're been awfully quiet," Karla told Jaenelle, pacing back and forth.  
  
"That would be a good thing wouldn't it." Jaenelle looked up from the novel she was reading.  
  
"What if something happened?"  
  
"Then they would not be so quiet."  
  
"Maybe we should let them out now, they're not fighting anymore."  
  
"Karla, honey, if they have made up, I have a good feeling they would not like to be disrupted right now, and I don't think you would want to be the one to disrupt Lucivar when he wanted to be alone."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
Lucivar's soft lips gently pressed against Malayian's ear.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Malayian stiffened, but said nothing.  
  
A/N: Ends rather abruptly I know, but hopefully you get the idea. The next one will once again probably be awhile, but keep reviewing, because as long as you're reading, I'll keep writing. 


	11. The Offering

A/N: This one starts out a bit like Jaenelle's Offering to the Darkness, but its different, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the world or characters in this story except for those not created by Anne Bishop.  
  
The Offering  
  
"She's been gone for a full twenty-four hours longer than she should, father! Something must have gone wrong!" Lucivar was pacing about the room like a madman, and Saetan had just about had it. Malayian's Offering to the Darkness was well since over, and yet she had not yet returned. Saetan almost wanted to smile remembering his own fear when Jaenelle had not returned for three days. But with Lucivar, it was very annoying.  
  
"She's probably fine, Lucivar. She might have descended to the Ebon- Gray. That's not always easy to get used to."  
  
"Father, I descended to the Ebon-Gray, I know what it is like." Lucivar finally made up his mind. "I'm going to find her, right now!" And he stormed out of the room in a rush of energy.  
  
"Don't interrupt her if she is still in the chamber, Lucivar," Saetan called after his son.  
  
  
  
Saetan needed had bothered with his message, for the chamber doors were wide open when Lucivar reached them. Fear grasped his heart like a vice. Where was she. Hell's fire! Where could she go? Lucivar resumed his pacing, this time outside the door of the chamber, mind frantically trying to figure out where Malayian had gone. He muttered to himself, growling out curses at everything from himself to the sun, which had decided to shine a bit to brightly on the fall morning.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The voice prompted Lucivar to look up. Malayian stood behind him, not smiling. Dark circles under her black eyes made them look even darker that usual. Wisps of dark hair flew free from the knot at the back of her neck and she was breathing hard as though she had been running long distance. The beads of sweat on her forehead made Lucivar think that maybe she had been.  
  
"Its been a full day since your Offering, Malayian! Where have you been?" Lucivar demanded.  
  
Malayian scowled. "I don't have to account for my whereabouts to you, Lucivar," she spat at him, pushing him aside as she entered the chamber. Lucivar followed, resisting the urge to throttle her. Didn't need to account for her whereabouts? He was just concerned.  
  
"Well the Offering to the Darkness should take from sunset to sunrise. It's the second sunrise since you went into the chamber. Naturally I would be anxious."  
  
"Well here I am, so as you see you have no need for concern."  
  
A long pause stretched out between them and Lucivar felt the need to scream. Mother night! They weren't going to fight through this charade again! He stepped in front of her as she grabbed her sack and tried to leave.  
  
"Malayian, let's not go back to this pointless…."  
  
"It has nothing to with that," she growled, almost to herself.  
  
"Then why are you acting so vindictive?" She didn't answer, but gave him a look that told him that if he didn't move, his blood was likely to shortly become the new paint on the walls of the chamber. Lucivar stepped aside.  
  
Suddenly an idea occurred to him.  
  
"Malayian, what Jewel did you descend to?"  
  
Malayian snarled at him and Lucivar knew he'd been correct.  
  
"What was it," he asked, this time a bit more harshly.  
  
"The Gray." She said the name bitterly.  
  
Now Lucivar was confused. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Darling, that's a good thing."  
  
"I could have held the Ebon-Gray. I'm strong enough, but I wasn't ready and now I'm weaker than…." She realized what she was about to say and cut off.  
  
"Weaker than me." Lucivar filled in the missing words. "What is your obsession with being as strong as me?" He felt anger, but he was unsure why. Malayian still did not respond.  
  
"Why! What is it, Malayian? What are you trying to prove?"  
  
Malayian just pushed past him. "I don't really wish to discuss it now. I'm just a bit disappointed with myself. I'll get over it."  
  
Lucivar was sorely tired of this. "When will you learn to trust me, Malayian? What more can I do to convince you?"  
  
Malayian stared at the Jewel in her hand, hating it because she would get no second chance.  
  
"You have been raped, Lucivar, just as I have. You know what it is like to be forced to submit to people you hated. But the Ring of Obedience that bound you holds you no longer. It's been replaced with one that you choose to wear, and one that cannot be turned against you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Control!" Malayian whirled around to face him. She was yelling now. "I have never had control. Every time he came for me, there was nothing I could do to fight him. He controlled my mind through fear and my body through power, and I can't escape that!" Her voice grew soft. Her voice came in sobs, but she shed no tears. "I can never be strong enough now."  
  
"He wore the Sapphire Jewel, Malayian. You are stronger than him now, even if you don't wear the Ebon Gray."  
  
Malayian's hands gripped her hair hard as though she were trying to rip a thought from her mind. "But he's still there." Her voice cracked with emotion as she sank to the ground. "He's still there." She buried her face in her arms.  
  
Lucivar stared at her. Suddenly he understood, realized just how fragile her mind was. His throughts flashed back to the first time he'd met her, and the confidence that had permeated her psychic scent. The scent was the same, but now Lucivar could sense the fear and uncertainty that ate away at her mind. He had a sudden urge to pull her close to him and cherish and protect that mind, make sure nothing would ever hurt her again.  
  
He knew who was responsible for this hurt as well, and the thought that this man still walked any of the three Realms. He had not broken her in the sense that he stripped her of the magic of her birthright, but he had damaged her mind more subtly that Lucivar had realized before. Anger colored Lucivar's sight, as he rose to the killing edge. Abruptly he turned away from Malayian and began to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malayian's voice was soft and void of emotion. Lucivar turned at the sound. She was still crouched on the ground, hands still gripping her head. The sight of her took Lucivar off the killing edge. He realized that he had no idea what the answer to her question.  
  
"Come with me," he told her, gently lifting her up by one elbow, loosening her fingers from their death grip in her hair. "We are going to end this once and for all."  
  
A/N: What will Lucivar do? Stay tuned next time for the next installment of…MALAYIAN. Okay, enough dramatics. R/R and I may just get the next chapter up quickly. 


	12. Father

A/N: I'm very disappointed with the number of reviews I've been getting. I really makes me less willing to write this particular story, so get cracking people. I welcome flames as well, if they're intelligent ones, so go ahead, whatever you all think about my writing, tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: All Anne Bishop's, none with her permission, but I don't have any money please don't sue, it would just be a waste of your time  
  
Father  
  
"Father, there is a meeting I wish for you to arrange for me."  
  
"And who would this meeting be with?" Saetan asked, leaning back in his chair as he stared into his son's hard gold eyes.  
  
"A certain Dea al Mon man. I don't know where he can be found. His name is Sinori."  
  
"I will speak to Titian about it. She would most likely know where to find her kinsman."  
  
"I don't think Titian will know where this one can be found."  
  
"I see." Saetan mused Lucivar's words and came to his own conclusion. "Does she know about this request?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, father. She wishes to see him before I destroy him."  
  
"Then I will let you know when I find him."  
  
  
  
Lucivar glanced at Malayian who sat next to him, her body so taught that Lucivar ached in sympathy. She sat rigidly on the soft chair, perching on the edge of the seat as she waited to enter Saetan's study. Saetan had agreed that the study was a proper meeting place, and he would wait outside with Lucivar in case there were any problems. Lucivar had argued with not being allowed to be in the room when Malayian met her father, but she had insisted that she would speak with him no other way.  
  
The seconds moved by slowly. Malayian was having trouble breathing. For the hundredth time she ran over the possibilities of reactions he would have to seeing her, from apologies to violence. Her mind felt trapped, as though she couldn't force herself to think of anything else. She remembered the last time she had seen him and shuddered. She couldn't do this.  
  
Malayian turned to Lucivar. His face was a twisted combination of worry and anger. He was not going to back out of his own resolve. Malayian looked toward the door again. She couldn't back down either. She'd never be able to be rid of him if she didn't do this. She needed to know that she was stronger than the man who had been controlling her life for all these years.  
  
The door opened and Saetan stepped out. He nodded to Malayian.  
  
"He's in there."  
  
"Can you do this?" Lucivar asked her.  
  
Malayian didn't respond. She stood up and walked into the room without looking back.  
  
It was odd how he looked just as he had on the day that she had killed hi. Same pale face and wiry body that she had come to hate so much. His face was even twisted into that cruel smile that had glared down at her. The red lips that had told her to do such dreadful things. And yet, he was smaller than she remembered. He seemed almost weak sitting in the enormous chair, as though he were a shrunken version of the man she had once known.  
  
He had obviously not been expecting her to walk through the door, and when he saw her Malayian could feel the change in his emotions. His cautious confidence disappeared as he realized that his meeting with the High Lord of Hell was no honor. She could even feel fear begin to taint his psychic scent. It filled her with strength to know that he feared her now.  
  
He tried to cover up his uncertainty. "Malayian, darling." He walked forward, arms spread to embrace her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she spat out, pulling away from him, putting Saetan's desk between them.  
  
His voice was poisoned honey. "I would hope, *dear,* that you don't hold grudges. I certainly don't." He pulled his down his sleeve, revealing a small nail mark on his wrist.  
  
"I don't hold grudges, *father.* I hold scars."  
  
Senori moved around the table and approached Malayian, who clenched her fists so hard that her nails bit into her skin. He put his mouth close by her ear. By force of habit Malayian did not pull away. She could almost felt he psychic threads twisting about her wrists.  
  
"You hold only the scars you gave yourself, my dear." His whispers sent shivers of fear up and down her spine. "You enjoyed what we did. I gave you pleasure."  
  
Malayian closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides, telling herself over and over again that he had no control over her and that she was safe. She was stronger than him now. But as always, the words meant nothing. They melted into nothingness as his fist gripped her wrist and shoved her back up against the wall. She felt paralyzed and couldn't fight back, her body taught with frustration.  
  
"You will go out there and tell the man who invited me here that you have forgiven me. Because you have, haven't you?" The words wound themselves around Malayians mind like serpants, sliding around her barriers, forcing the lie to become the truth. She distantly felt the wish to fight back, to call out for help, but his words took away any hope that she had. Suddenly she was a little girl again, lying face down on the bed as he lay on top of her, whispering his poison in her ear. She was standing in front of her mother, begging to leave only to be told that she was a silly little girl who didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
Her mind reminded her of Lucivar as Senori's tongue flicked out and traced her jawling. But he just saw him standing as her mother had, telling her to stop making up stories. She saw his looking at her in disgust, telling her she was sick to imagine her own loving father of doing such things. The thought made her stomach lurch. Better to be quiet than to earn his revulsion.  
  
"Yes father," she heard herself saying, eyes still squeezed shut. A voice in the back of her mind yelled at her to stop him as he reached under her shirt, caressing one breast. Another part of her mind told her to open her eyes. Some inner strength allowed her to do that much.  
  
Her eyes open, Malayian suddenly realized that for the first time she was looking directly into her father's eyes. Within them she could see madness swirling about. Reflected in his eyes was a world of broken visions and hazy lust. He wasn't seeing her, she realized. Within his eyes, for the first time Malayian could perceive the web of lies that had held her life in its vicelike grip. Somehow the knowledge of his madness gave Malayian the strength she needed to break away from his deceit.  
  
With a hard thrust of her arms backed by the power of her new Gray Jewel, Malayian thrust Senori across the room. He slammed into the opposite wall with a bang that shuddered the whole room. A picture on the wall fell to the ground. Malayian held her father trapped against the wall, binding him as he had so many time done to her, arms and legs spread out like a butterfly held down by pins. She walked slowly towards him, a feral look in her eyes.  
  
In the room outside of Saetan's office, Lucivar jumped to his feet in alarm.  
  
"Sit," commanded his father.  
  
"But…." A stern look from Saetan calmed Lucivar's protests.  
  
"She needs to do this. Let her take her revenge."  
  
A few minutes later Malayian stormed from the room, her eyes aflame with anger. She pulled up short as Lucivar stood again in concern, but he kept his distance, knowing not to anger a witch on the killing edge. Saetan also stood, more slowly, watching Malayian carefully. Slowly, bit by bit, Malayian slid away from the killing edge and the tension in the room eased to a bearable level.  
  
"I'm sorry for the mess, High Lord," she said finally. "I believe that you might wish to find an alternate place to conduct you business for a while." Saetan nodded, thankful that he had removed his important papers from the room before Malayian's encounter.  
  
Malayian's eyes flicked to Lucivar.  
  
"There is nothing left for you to do in there. I…um…I think I need to be alone for a little while," she told them formally before racing from the room.  
  
Lucivar went over to the study and opened the door. He stepped inside and saw the writhing remains of Malayian's father and fell to his knees as his stomach rebelled violently at the sight.  
  
A/N: It seemed an Anne Bishop sort of ending. She tends to have rather violent deaths for the evil, but do comment on it so I know what the rest of ya'll think. 


	13. Back in the Courtyard

A/N: This one tripped right over the mushy line and fell flat on its face. Hope you all like fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the world or any of the characters except Malayian, and don't have permission to use them. If this is a problem, please just tell me, don't sure. I have no money. At all. (Certain people owe me great amounts but that's beside the point.  
  
Back in the Courtyard  
  
Lucivar found her practicing her knife maneuvers in the same hidden courtyard where they had fought together. It seemed like so long ago since he had looked at her with anything but love. Now he stood watching her whirl around with the ease of a cat, her grace moving her smoothly from one move to the next. She had an assassin's skill with a knife, there was no doubt about that. Her combination of effortless movements and deadly accuracy reminded him of iron and silk. Soft, dancer-like steps coupled with swift hard strokes with the knife, just as he'd taught her. He stood in the shadows watching her bleed out the anger, the hate, the fear.  
  
"I wonder," he spoke finally. "If you would still beat me in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
She stopped her strike and stood up straight, not turning. She showed no sign of surprise at his voice. She must have known he was watching her. He wondered if she was angry, but he saw the edge of her eye crinkle with humor and he knew she was smiling.  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
She had been practicing quite a bit, Lucuvar realized, as she nimbly dodged his attempts to capture her and push her to the ground. Her movements were more refined than they had ever been before. For the first time she seemed to be enjoying the skirmish, rather than treating as though it were her only chance of survival. She slid easily to the ground, her foot sliding out unexpectedly, tripping Lucivar. He executed a neat roll, but before he was able to spring to his feet again, she was on top of him, pressing him into the ground as she grinned at him.  
  
"Perhaps next class I should instruct you," she whispered, running a seductive finger down the line of Lucivar's smooth chest revealed by rip in his shirt.  
  
Lucivar snarled. "I can still kick your ass with sticks," he responded, trying to salvage some of his pride.  
  
Malayian laughed and lifted herself from atop him. "That's only because I had a late start." She tipped her head upward, letting the moonlight bathe her face. Lucivar found himself transfixed by the figure. She looked like a sculpture, her face paled in the white light starkly accented by her dark hair. She looked weightless, as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Her haunted eyes now looked joyful.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered into the darkness.  
  
"What?" Malayian's eyes flicked towards him. She turned so that the moon now lit her from behind, creating a luminous halo around her dark shadow.  
  
Lucivar pushed himself off of the ground so that he was standing in front of her.  
  
"Marry me. Be my wife. I love you Malayian. I love you when you're prickly and trying to kill me, I love you when you're sad and you look at me as though I could do something. I love the way you practice every night no matter what has happened the day before, just so that you can beat me. I don't know since when or how, but I love you. I have loved very few people in my life, and none the way I love you. I want my life to become so intertwined with yours that I don't know where I end and you begin. I love you Malayian." The last part was whispered.  
  
Malayian stared at him, wondering why she had the feeling that she was drowning in his eyes. Luicvar reached out a hand, and gently pushed her hair behind one delicately pointed ear. His eyes searched her, desperate to find an answer to his question, but unwilling to push her. His heart beat fast in his chest with anticipation. Everything hinged on this moment. If she said no, he was sure he would never be able to be this close to her again.  
  
Malayian dropped her eyes. "He almost convinced me," she whispered. "My father. When I see him all I can think is how disgusting I am. He told me I liked what he did, and I believed him. I knew it wasn't true, but I didn't know if you would. At the last minute I realized he was really crazy. My brain knew it all this time, but my heart always wondered if maybe there was some reason why." She looked up and met his golden eyes. "But the moment before I realized that, I realized something else. It would kill me to have you look at me the way I pictured, to be disgusted with me. I don't know what I would do, who I could turn to. I have never loved anyone that much since I last saw my mother. Yes Lucivar. I will marry you."  
  
The words seemed so slow to leave her lips. Even once they were spoken, Lucivar felt them clinging to his mind like dewdrops, unable to penetrate. He felt very light, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Slowly her words began to make sense and a slow smile to unadulterated happiness filled him. Malayian searched his eyes, unsure of why it took him so long to answer her, wondering if her omission about her father had brought her worse fears to light.  
  
Suddenly Lucivar grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her. It was not a burningly passionate kiss, but a kiss of happiness, relief, and promise, though passion soon entered. At that moment, Malayian knew what happiness was, and she knew that she would never regret this decision. In Lucviar's arms, for the first time, she felt truly safe.  
  
A/N: Rather short, sorry. There will be one more chapter after this one, I think. Review a lot in the meantime. I'm not entirely sure when I'll next get the chance to write, but hopefully it will be soon. 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: I had planned to do this chapter from the beginning, but I got caught up in other stories and schoolwork so I forgot about it. But due to a seeming sudden interest in my story, I was spurred into finally posting this. Thank you all tons and tons who reviewed. I appreciate it more than I can say.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own in, never did. All belongs to the great and wonderful Anne Bishop except for Malayian.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Lucivar turned the corner so quickly he nearly knocked Karla over.  
  
"Where are you in such a rush too?" she asked him as he grasped her elbows to keep her upright.  
  
"Malayian. She said she was too sick to help me with practice this morning, so I'm going to check on her."  
  
Karla raised and eyebrow. "Malayian? Too sick to go to practice. We are talking about the same Malayian here, right? Your wife? The one who knocked you down when the last time you tried to tell her to stay in bed?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm rushing," Lucivar growled back.  
  
"Hell's fire! Do you need a healer?"  
  
"I don't know. Like I said, I'm going to check on her now, if you'll excuse me." Without waiting for a response, Lucivar slipped past Karla and continued to dash towards the rooms he shared with Malayian.  
  
She had been awake when Lucivar had woken that morning, sweating and cursing. When he'd asked her what was wrong she'd only growled at him and told him that she was fine, and didn't he have practice to be at. She was feeling ill, and wouldn't go. Then she'd tried to smack him when he stared at her in disbelief. That had been enough, and Lucivar decided that it would be best to just go to the training field and work it out with her later. Now it was later, and Lucivar's mind had been given a good deal of time to wonder what could be wrong.  
  
He approached the door and knocked gently. There was along pause, then a growled, "Go away!" He sighed in relief, she must be alright if she could yell at him, and opened the door.  
  
Immediately he had to duck as a shoe flew over his head and into the corridor behind him.  
  
"I said, 'Go away,'" she snarled at him. The other shoe slammed into the wall beside him with a thump so loud that Lucivar jumped.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright," he told her, cautiously, waiting for another attack. He was not disappointed. A book followed the shoe, making a dent in the wall beside him.  
  
"You bastard," she screamed. "Get out! I told you to go away! Get out of my room. NOW!" She grabbed a white porcelain bowl and flung it at him. Lucivar caught it just before it hit the floor and smashed.  
  
"That's wrong, Malayian? What are you…ow!" This book hit its mark, cracking Lucivar over the head as he straightened from catching the bowl.  
  
"I said get out you gutter son of a whoring bitch! GET OUT!" This time Lucivar decided that it would be a good idea to do as she said. He retreated out the door, shutting it quickly so that the glass she had thrown after him smashed against the door with a loud thump. For a moment Lucivar just stared at the door and blinked a couple of times trying to understand what had just occurred. Unable to find a satisfying explanation he turned shaking his head. He gave a start when he saw Karla leaning casually against the wall with an annoying grin on her face.  
  
"Throwing a temper tantrum, is she?" Karla asked, still grinning. "Want me to talk to her?"  
  
"I don't think she'll let anyone talk to her right now," muttered Lucivar.  
  
"Oh, kiss kiss! She'll let me talk to her," Karla said without a second thought and flounced past him to knock on the door.  
  
"I said GO AWAY!" Lucivar heard through the door.  
  
"It's me, honey," called Karla. "Let me in."  
  
There was a long pause then, "alright." Karla shot Lucivar an annoyingly superior look and went into the room.  
  
The room was a mess. Everything that was independent of a fixed structure in the room had been thrown in one direction or the other. Malayian was sitting in the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a scowl that would scare the High Lord of Hell himself. She brightened only a little as Karla came in and settled herself comfortably at the end of the bed.  
  
"So why are you chasing your dear love away, this morning Malayian. Looking to make the rest of us sweat to death at arms practice?"  
  
Malayian glared at her. "I threw up this morning."  
  
"Not fun, honey but no reason to throw Lucivar out the door. Unless you just wanted to see the expression on his face when you hit him with the book. That was priceless."  
  
Malayian was not amused. "I haven't had my moon's blood in three months," she told Karla.  
  
Karla's face brightened. "Malayian, you're going to have a baby, that's wonderful!"  
  
Malayian scowled. "No, its horrible. And it's all that gutter son of a bitch's fault." She gestured angrily at the door. "I don't want this! Not now, not after everything I've worked for."  
  
"Malayian, I know that you are aware that it takes two people to make a baby, so it can't be all that gutter son of a bitch's fault."  
  
"I know," she responded, sounding dejected. "But he's not going to have to live through the consequences for the next nine months. I don't want this!" She accentuated her point by punching the pillow beside her hard enough to send feathers into the air.  
  
Karla reached out and caught one. "Why not? I can't imagine a better place to have a child. You are surrounded by people who love you, and you have a husband who, though as thick as a brick, loves you and would do anything for you. You won't be alone or the next nine months by any means."  
  
Malayian was silent for a moment. "I didn't plan for this…any of this. To fall in love, to get married, least of all to have a baby. What do I know about raising children? What if it turns out stupid like my mother? What if I mess something up?"  
  
"Malayian, no one is ready to be a mother when it first happens. But you are not alone. You have Lucivar and me and Jaenelle, and don't think Saetan is going to let you raise his grandson alone." Malayian winced at that. "Who cares that you didn't plan it, its happened. Make the best of it. I have heard that a child is the greatest blessing a person can receive. It might be difficult, but it also might be worth it."  
  
Malayian didn't say anything for a very long time. Then she said, "I used to play around with the idea. What would I do if I had a child, what would I teach them. It was all silly though, because I was on the run and there would have been no way to conceive, much less raise a baby." She looked down. "Maybe its not…such a bad thing."  
  
"Not worth throwing your husband out for?"  
  
Malayian allowed herself a small smile. "No."  
  
"Excellent!" announced Karla in a loud voice. "Now we just have to tell Lucivar that you're pregnant!"  
  
There was suddenly a very loud thump from outside the door. Karla and Malayian exchanged a quick look, the leapt off the bed and out the door.  
  
Lucivar was sitting on the ground a few feet away from the door looking utterly bewildered.  
  
"P…pregnant," he stammered. Karla grinned.  
  
"I think I'd better leave you two to discuss. Kiss kiss." She gave them a backward way and left.  
  
Malayian walked over to Lucivar and, giving him her hand, helped him to his feet. He was still looking so lost that he didn't think to refuse her help. Malayian couldn't resist a short laugh before she grew serious.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she said.  
  
Lucivar shook himself. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked, shakily.  
  
She nodded wordlessly. "I wasn't really expecting this. It sort of…caught me unawares." Lucivar nodded.  
  
"I want you to know," she continued. "That I love you. I will try to do my best to raise this child."  
  
"And I will do the same," Lucivar told her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close.  
  
A/N: And I couldn't think of a great ending line, so you'll have to live with that. If this made you squirm I'm sorry, but I had to put in him finding out and that requires a sappy moment. I think I've outdone myself for sickly sweet. But this is the end. The baby of course will be Daemonar and you can fill in the rest from Queen of the Darkness with only some minor changes where her history differs from Marian's. I hope you enjoyed this series. I may do some editing this summer, so keep your eyes open. Love to all my reviewers. ::Takes a dramatic bow as the lighting fades:: 


End file.
